I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Mora Jones
Summary: Song-fic with Banchina's POV in heaven. Mild Spoilers of Water 7. Don't report. Reviews welcomed! :    I do not own anything besides the idea.


"I Want to Hold Your Hand"

-This idea came to me while I was listening to this song and looking through my Ask Banchina tumblr (ask in a pm and I'll give the link. Ask me stuff!) Cuz I love this family so much. This is for my Yasopp and my Usopp- (Also: spoilers!)

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

"Usopp sweetie it's time to come in!" Banchina yelled to her 4 year old son as he happily came running to the 20 something year old woman. She smiles down at him as he happily held a slingshot in his hand.

"Did you see that mommy? I hit all the cans like daddy!" the young long nose boy said happily as he pointed to a log that had cans scattered along it. The long nosed woman blinked a few times before smiling happily.

_Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>And please, say to me  
>You'll let me hold your hand<br>I'll let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

"Well would you look at that! You got all the cans down. This calls for a special dinner tonight…How about your favorite? Cooked pike and steamed vegetables?" She asked as she took her son's small hand leading him to their quiet little house. The child cheered happily as she smiles sweetly at him. It was almost like her husband was there with them cheering their son on with her. Sure it had been a year since he left to be a pirate but the hurt had initially stopped and the hope began.

She lead him into the house listening to him tell stories she knew he made up on the spot. She laughed softly to herself. 'Where did he get such an active imagination?' she asked herself but in the back of her mind she automatically thought of her husband Yasopp telling her and his unborn son crazy and unbelievable adventures he'd take them on and she knew. The young child before her was going to be a lot like his father.

She didn't expect the tears to fall down as Usopp asked Banchina what was wrong. She shook her head. "Nothing sweetie. Get momma her basket so we can go to the market and get that pike…" A happy cheer was heard as the 4 year old did just that.

-Time Skip 13 years later-

Banchina smiles softly as she watched her son enter the Grandline with his new friends. Friends…That word kept resonating in her head as she watched them make their promises and shared their dream. His had to be the most admirable of them. It also made her cry a bit, a brave warrior of the sea…Just like his dad. Speaking of which…She smiles as she then stood up to move over to a more…special cloud. She looked down and smiled happily seeing her husband receiving their son's captain's bounty. She did pout though seeing as he didn't notice his son's black locks in the background. She sighed but smiled. It was then that He-From-Above told her that she could lightly interact with her family. She felt so ecstatic that she could after waiting for years. The first thing she did was appear to her husband in his dreams. She knew it was silly but still she wanted to be able to REALLY be with him. And was it worth it. Next she gave her son small pushes to the right decisions. She nodded once she finished her work and just sat back and watched knowing she was doing the right thing.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

-Later On-

She sat upon the heavens looking down as she watched her son burn the World Government flag, her hand covering her mouth as she softly sobbed into it. He was such a strong young man now…

Sure he had his shy, and dare she say it, cowardly moments but she knew deep down his nakama wouldn't have it any other way. She smiles as she then stood up to move over to the other cloud for her. She sat down and watched her husband partying yet again with his crewmates. She smiles happily as she reached out to pet his dreads. She missed him so much…She missed them both and if she didn't curse god for taking her away so soon.

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
>Inside<br>It's such a feeling that my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>

She moved back to see her son crying behind that silly mask over his lost ship. She reached out and stroked his cheek giving a small laugh as her son jumped a bit. She laughs softly and turns hearing another laugh. She turned to see a small child with sheep horns. She tilted her head a bit, wavy black-green hair moving over her face.

It then turned into a small smile. "Merry Go?" she asked pointing to the ship. The child nods and sits beside her watching them then saying things to the straw hats watching them all cry harder over the fact and dammit it all if Banchina didn't join in the crying. She wished so badly to be down there holding and comforting her son like a mother should be. She stood up and went to the residence she was assigned to and sat in it Merry-go following her.

"How about I make my son's favorite dish for you Merry?" she asked as the young sheep took her hand nodding happily. 'Yes ma'am that'd be wonderful!' he said happily. She smiles softly looking at their hands and thinking back to the days when she was alive.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll feel that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand…_

_**-Owari**_

-Ahhhh it's done. So yeah I MAY write a chapter two with Banchina and Merry watching over Usopp and Yasopp together. I also plan to write a longer fic where Banchina DOES survive. Just need the inspiration. But yeah, follow me on my tumblr! 100th follower gets a free fic : )


End file.
